We Found Love In A Random Place
by skittlesandstuff
Summary: Santana Lopez just wanted to get some damn milk. She guessed a beautiful, blonde English woman would definitely do as well. Brittana AU.
1. I Just Wanted Some Milk

**A/N: First things first, Knight in Shining Glasses is NOT done nor was it purposely deleted, long story with that one. But I _did _decide to keep it down for now and finish writing it before posting it again, so in the meantime, here is a new story for you all! Hope this can keep you guys satisfied while I work on KISG and other projects!**

**Chapter One- I Just Wanted Some Milk**

* * *

Santana Lopez rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, huffing loudly at the screaming four-year old further down the isle who was throwing one _loud_ ass tantrum because he couldn't get a box of Lucky Charms.

Seriously, she was willing to pick up the damn box right now and buy it for him just to get the little leprechaun to shut his trap.

Or she could always go over there and pick up a box just to spite the scream machine.

Nah, too much effort and time on her part.

She averted her focus back onto the task at hand, getting some milk and heading back home in time to watch the newest episode of Jersey Shore.

So she didn't have a kick ass social life, but why would she need one when she could have Snookie as her best friend?

Sunbathing and getting drunk all day, yet for some reason still going out and covering herself in a fake tan that would make an oompa loompa proud.

Yeah. Point Proven.

She scanned the isles lazily as she passed them, barely suppressing the urge to grab nearly everything that looked remotely tasty. That was the problem with the Latina, she would always come in for one thing and leave with enough junk food to make even Fat Albert cringe.

Finally coming upon the diary isle, she shivered slightly as she pulled the freezer door open, reaching blindly to grab the first jug of milk her hand could find. It never really mattered to her whether she was drinking one percent, two percent, whole milk, or whatever variation of cow juice they had.

Either way the shit was a cow's bodily fluid. If you could get past _that _logic, did anything else really matter?

She turned swiftly on her heels and practically hauled some serious ass to get to the cash register. She had ten minutes until Pauly D rocked her world.

In her rush to indulge herself in mind-numbing television, she barely had time to register the blonde woman turning into the isle the moment she was exiting, colliding into her head on.

Santana practically bounced off of the stranger, shooting a hand up to rub her wounded forehead, wincing noticeably at the dull pain.

Jesus, was this person made of steel?

"You wanna watch where the fuck you're going, Einstein?" Santana snapped in the general vicinity of no one, not taking the time to register who it even was she bumped into, let alone acknowledge that the collision was in fact her own fault.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't even paying attention, are you okay? I'm kinda navigating around this place blind." A soft voice rang out, laced with panic and an English accent that had Santana snapping her neck toward its owner.

You know in cartoons where said character's jaw drops unceremoniously at the site of a beautiful girl?

Well who would have fucking known Santana Lopez had just stepped into her very own animation studio.

Standing before her, a few inches taller Santana might add, was a beautiful blonde with the most enticing pair of blue eyes she had ever seen before. They were so light and playful, shielded by thin-wired glasses and a hint of worry flickering across the striking orbs. That was most likely because some random brunette almost just ripped her a new one because of an accident that was clearly not her fault.

Well, Santana didn't think it was her fault either.

She settled on blaming the still screaming ( seriously, just get the kid his damn cereal) toddler.

It was the easiest thing to do in this situation.

"Miss?" There was that sexy voice again. Wait, what?

_Back it up_, Santana thought, _just because she's British doesn't make her sexy. _

No, but the fact that the blonde was simply radiating gorgeousness was not helping her inner musings.

A gentle prodding against her shoulder snapped her back into reality.

"Huh?" Santana asked, still dazed by the woman in her presence.

Blue eyes, as Santana had so cleverly nicknamed her, chuckled softly but still had a weary expression tapered onto that angelic face. "Oh thank god, I thought I broke you there for a second."

Santana snapped her jaw back into place and just shook her head quickly, not trusting her own voice.

They stood in an awkward silence, both clearly waiting for the other to speak first. It took a few moments, but finally the blonde gave in.

"Yeah so, sorry about running into you like that. I guess I'll be on my way-"

"Santana." The brunette blurted out rather loudly, causing the blonde to jump in surprise.

"What was that?"

"I said, uh," Santana cleared her throat and swallowed thickly, "Santana. My name is Santana." She mentally face-palmed at how lame she must have sounded.

_Come on, Lopez! Cue your inner Jersey Shore!_

On second thought, maybe channeling your inner douchebag might not be the best solution right now.

The beaming, toothy smile that worked its way onto Blue Eyes made her outburst so fucking worth it.

"I'm Brittany Pierce, nice to meet you, Santana." Brittany stuck her hand out instantly and waited patiently for the flustered Latina to accept it.

"Yeah uh, nice to meet you too," Santana murmured, taking the pale hand in her own tan one, eyes widening slightly at the tingles erupting from the simple gesture.

"Again, I'm really sorry about running into you before. I just got in last week and this bloody town and all its shops still confuse me somewhat." The blonde rambled, taking back her hand to gesture rapidly in the air.

Santana would never admit it out loud, because she wasn't _no damn pansy_, but she missed the warmth of the smooth hand that was in hers only moments ago.

But the way Brittany was gesturing crazily right now, was again, totally worth it.

Usually Santana called girls like Brittany hot or sexy, but now, really looking at her, the one word ringing out above all others was simply adorable.

"It's seriously fine, don't worry about it," Santana offered, a smile slowly tugging at her lips, "So you just moved here?"

Was it weird to start a conversation with someone you nearly trampled? Probably. Did Santana care in that moment? Hell to the no.

"Yeah, I'm from Goldbridge, over in British Columbia. Los Angeles is so different from back home. Did you know people drive on the _right_ side of the road here? Is that even legal?"

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look adorning the blonde's face. "Very much so, sadly. Well, if you ever need a tour guide, I'd be happy to show you around." There you go, Lopez! Own that confidence, work it!

"I might just have to take you up on that offer sometime," Brittany paused to wink and Santana swore she felt her heart stop right then and there. She watched as the blonde glanced down at the adorable mickey mouse watch attached to her wrist before light eyes met hers again.

"It was really nice meeting you, Santana, but I'm afraid I have to get going. Gotta grab the rest of my groceries and keep my clan fed." Brittany joked lightly, rolling her eyes in exasperation. She somehow found herself not wanting to leave the shorter Latina's presence.

Santana visibly deflated at this, shoulders slumping and a small whoosh of air escaping through her plump lips. Clan? That meant Brittany lived with someone. Possibly a boyfriend?

At this the brunette smacked herself internally. She had literally just met the girl and was already worrying if she was taken? Brittany was simply gorgeous, English, and adorable beyond words.

That meant nothing...right?

_Right?_

"Oh, okay," Santana fought to keep all hints of disappointment out of her tone, " It was nice meeting you too. Maybe we'll run into each other again?" She tried hopefully, almost afraid of the response.

"I look forward to it," The blonde offered, smiling brightly once more before offering a shy wave and brushing past Santana down the isle, disappearing as she turned left toward the produce section.

_What the fuck just happened?_

She felt a buzzing against her thigh and dug her fingers into her back pocket, emerging momentarily with her cell phone. One new text message.

**From Quinn Fabray (6:23 P.M.): Fuck Satan, this is the best episode of Jersey yet! Did you see the look on Pauly D's face? Fucking classic! **

Santana actually face-palmed this time, with a force hard enough to knock her backwards a few steps. She missed her show, after all that effort!

Her thoughts traveled back to the beautiful blonde woman who had been in her presence not too long ago, wishing she had asked for her number or at least invited her for some coffee.

You know, maybe it was worth missing the educational show one time.

All Santana wanted today was to get some damn milk.

She guessed a gorgeous English woman would definitely do as well.

* * *

**A/N: So here was the beginning of my newest story! Sorry about KISG guys, but it will be back soon, just be patient! So whilst we wait, review and tell me what you think about _this _particular fic? Please and thank you!**


	2. Fancy Meeting You Here

**A/N: Super sorry for taking so long to update, classes have started back up again and the workload is crazy enough to drive any person insane. This story is far from over, and I do apologize for Brittany's hometown being, well, _not _English. I honestly asked my friend for the first area that popped in her head and that was it, but where she's from won't really play a big part in this story. So in a change of scenario, we can say Brittany is from Birmingham!**

**So, onto the next chapter:)**

**Chapter Two- Fancy Meeting You Here**

* * *

Santana found herself roaming pointlessly around the grocery store one week later, making crude mental comments at random strangers who happened to cross her path.

Yeah, okay, so she _was_ the one who was awkwardly standing in the middle of a store but at least she didn't wear some fake ass toupee or ate banana peels.

She was still trying to comprehend that one.

Jesus, how did other people never notice these things?

She shook her head at the disturbing memory and slowed her pace just a tad bit more. She had been coming in everyday at the exact same time, not for any particular reason. Especially not to see some British woman, that's for sure.

Psh.

That shit cray.

Her legs carried her over once again to the milk isle, a small smile creeping onto her lips as more memories of Brittany flooded through her mind.

Remember when she said hi? Gosh, so freaking charming.

Santana didn't care if she sounded like her _kinda _friend Kurt at the moment, she was in the damn moment.

The brunette's eyes filled with hope when she caught a flash of blonde hair pass by the entrance of her isle, but she let out a loud sigh of disappointment when it turned out to be what looked like some twitchy forty-year-old woman.

Lay off the crack, Grandma.

"Why the long face, stranger?"

Santana shrieked and spun around all in the same moment, her heart lurching not only from the sudden noise, but from hearing _her _voice.

Would it be creepy if she wanted to record Brittany talking and listen to it every night before bed?

Probably

And did she care?

Nope.

"Fuck, Pierce, you scared the shit out of me." Santana gulped nervously and straightened her clothes, trying to look at least somewhat cool.

Probably ruined that one when you screamed like a four year old.

She could always say she was working on imitating that annoying kid from last week?

Nah, her acting skills surpassed that little tot any day.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to," The playful glint in Brittany's eyes made Santana think otherwise, "I saw you standing here and thought, hey, maybe we could actually talk without physically harming the other. So, here I am." The blonde finished, pinching her lips together as if she wanted to say more.

Santana wished she would.

Seriously, if they made a radio station with Brittany saying one word for hours and hours, Santana would permanently glue headphones to her ears.

Okay, that might be a little too far. But can you really blame her?

"So what brings you here today?" Brittany tried again, trying not to be put off by the shorter girl's silence.

"Oh you know, getting milk again," Santana answered when she finally found her voice, gesturing stiffly to the many gallons behind her, "Gotta have strong bones and you know, stuff. I heard it helps your boobs grow, too."

Both girls' eyes widened almost comically and Brittany turned away, blushing furiously while Santana was damn near close to grabbing a milk to beat herself over the head with.

What was _wrong _with her?

She might as well have asked the blonde to jump into bed with her.

Well, actually, that had nothing to do with anything. But Brittany being in a bed with her made her feel better inside, so why not?

"I-uh, w-well, you don't need any help with that, that's for sure." Brittany stuttered out and smiled sheepishly, meeting brown eyes once again.

Holy shit, was British chick _flirting _with her?

She could get jiggy with this.

Before she could mentally reprimand herself for ever using a word such as jiggy, Brittany was speaking in that sexy voice once again.

"Anyways, I was just out grabbing some marinara sauce for dinner tonight and this place seems like the only store with _normal _groceries," Brittany rambled on, scrunching her eyebrows together cutely. "I tried a store further in the city but all they had was dirty magazines and this guy kept asking me if I was looking for a new toy. But he didn't even have any toy ducks or anything."

Had Brittany gone to a fucking _sex shop_?

That old saying that ethnic people couldn't blush?

Apparently Santana Lopez was clearly the only exception.

Ah, fuck. Now that song will be stuck in her head all day.

Along with images of a certain blonde and buzzing toys...

Oh, was Brittany saying something? Right!

"Yeah, people around here can be pretty freaky," Santana agreed, nodding along sympathetically. "I still haven't revoked my tour guide offer, if you want to avoid another situation like that one."

Only if you bring me with you next time, of course, she thought mentally.

She didn't say it out loud though.

Seems like more of a second date type of thing.

"That would be totally awesome! Wandering around this place with a blindfold can leave a girl knackered out of her mind," Brittany replied enthusiastically, her glasses slipping slightly down the bridge of her nose.

Aw, she used a British slang word.

Take me now, Brittany.

Just do it.

"Let's fix that then, shall we?" Santana stated coolly, pulling her phone out of her back pocket and handing it over to the beautiful blonde. "I'll text you after so you can have my number too."

Brittany took the phone happily and tapped at the screen for a few moments, inserting her name into the Latina woman's contacts. She handed back the phone when she was done and Santana thought she couldn't grin any wider then she already was.

"Perfect. So spaghetti tonight, huh? Sounds pretty delicious." Santana remarked, trying to keep the blonde with her as long as possible.

"It's really the only thing I know how to make without burning it," Brittany admitted impishly, shrugging her shoulders. "Even toast is a complicated process for me, it always turns out wonky as hell."

Santana chuckled slightly, "Don't you mean 'wanky'?"

"Uh, excuse me?" Brittany's eyes studied the Latina, confused.

"Never mind," Santana chuckled again and focused back on topic, "Well maybe you can cook some of your _amazing _spaghetti for me sometime?"

Look who's getting all bold now.

Hell to the yeah!

"I'm not your slave, Santana." Brittany deadpanned, face suddenly going serious.

Hell to the no!

"O-oh, I just-I mean, I didn't-"

Brittany busted out laughing and clutched at her stomach before cutting her off, "I'm kidding! God, you should have seen your face!"

Had it been anyone else, they would have been walking away with a wad of spit in their eye and two missing limbs.

But since it was Brittany, Santana couldn't help but find her teasing endearing.

"Hardy-har-har. You should be a stand up comedian, Britt." The nickname slipped out easily, causing the brunette to blush once again and avert her eyes away from baby blue.

Brittany only beamed in response, taking a small bow in front of her one woman audience. "What can I say, I'm on fire!" She pressed her forefinger to her delicious ass, making a sizzling noise.

Santana couldn't figure out if it was adorable or downright sexy.

She went for the latter.

The brunette rolled her eyes and smiled shyly back at the cheery blonde. "Oh, obviously. Maybe we can use that fire to teach you how to make toast?"

See, she's still totally got game!

Brittany narrowed her own eyes in pretend annoyance before a large smile finally etched its way onto her face. "Sounds like a deal."

Santana opened her mouth to continue their friendly banter when a phone started ringing loudly and Brittany began routing through her purse.

Well fuck, and Santana thought _she _was a messy person.

A few seconds later Brittany huffed proudly when her hand pulled out a cell phone from the bag of doom, smiling apologetically at Santana before bringing it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Brittany paused for a beat. "Yeah, of course. Did he already eat dinner?"

Santana was trying so hard not to-oh, who was she kidding? She was completely trying to eavesdrop.

"I'll be there in twenty, okay? Make sure he doesn't spoil his appetite! Yeah, love you too. Bye." Brittany ended the call and threw it back into the pit of no return.

Or her purse.

You know, whatever.

She turned back to the shorter girl and looked sadly down at her. "Sorry, something's come up and I've gotta head back home. Make sure I get that number, okay?"

Santana really didn't want the blonde to go as she was enjoying all of their fun conversation but knew she had no choice. "You can count on it. And Brittany?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll teach you how to make toast in no time."

Brittany smiled a giant, toothy smile in her direction that sent Santana into a near heart attack.

"Absobloodylootely."

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it, Chapter Two! I hope you guys enjoyed this and I would love to hear some feedback from everyone:)**


	3. Just Text Her Already

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the love and support, it really means a lot. For both of my fics, too! I apologize for all the short updates lately, but the new semester has taken up the majority of my time and I'd really rather not abandon my stories for months at a time, just so I can write longer updates.**

**So I see it as either write long updates and not post for a month or so, or shorter updates with one every week:3**

**Well, here's the next chapter to WFLHP!**

**Chapter Three- Just Text Her Already**

"Seriously, Santana, you've been staring at your phone for hours now. If you're going to text the crumpet, just do it already!"

Clearly Quinn was looking to be drop kicked in the throat right about now.

Santana narrowed her eyes dangerously and glared daggers at her blonde best friend who was currently lounging across _her _couch, feet propped up and crossed lazily on _her _coffee table.

It's not like she puts her food there or anything.

That would be ludicrous.

"Alright, Tubbers," Santana leaned forward in the recliner and raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want to wake up tomorrow morning covered in peanut butter and jelly with the soundtrack of Wicked playing in the background, I'd remove your feet from my furniture, _entendido_?"

Quinn's hazel eyes widened into saucers as she hurriedly lifted her feet from their previous spot, sitting up straight and stiff.

Santana knew that would get her. It only needed to happen once, and the blonde had learned her lesson.

Holy fuck, she never realized how weird their friendship was until now.

Ah, well. Beggars can't be choosers.

"And second of all," she continued, taking a large gulp out of her wine cooler, "I was _not _fucking staring at my phone. I was looking at my sexy self in the reflection, okay? I'm hot, I can't help it."

Oh yeah, she was smooth. Like a baby's bottom.

Ew. Well now she felt like a pedophile.

Truth is, Santana had been staring at Brittany's number for the better part of two days. She knew she was supposed to have texted the blonde her number as well, but she felt like some pansy ass coward if she didn't make the first move.

You know, she actually kinda did. If you count informing Brittany of milk's breast-enhancing qualities.

Which it totally does have.

Santana drinks milk all day and she basically grows her own cantaloupes.

Wait, how did this go from...you know what, no. Not even going there.

Quinn shook her head affectionately at the glazed over look in Santana's eyes, which was almost always present lately.

But not when she was talking about Brittany.

Oh, hell no.

Santana turned to high alert on that certain subject.

"I don't see what's so different about this one, you're like the Tiger Woods of our generation." Quinn paused thoughtfully for a moment. "But like, without the sex addiction and wife and golfing skills."

...so how exactly did this relate back to her again?

Santana briefly wondered how many drinks Quinn had consumed in the past hour.

Eh, so long as she didn't puke on her nice carpet, it wasn't her problem.

She didn't dignify that with a response because, come on. What the hell do you say back to that? Thank you?

Santana glanced down at her contacts once more, one finger hovering above the name that had been stuck in her head for over a week now.

Sighing heavily, she pressed down and nearly had a damn heart attack when the template for a new message came up.

Okay, so far so good!

Jesus, she felt like she was running a marathon with all this panting she was doing.

And why the hell was Quinn acting like her wheezing was normal? What if she was having a panic attack or something?

She'd die and come back simply to finish her message and haunt the hell out of Quinn.

Shit. She was beginning to sound _way _too much like Rachel Berry for her liking.

Or anyone's liking, really.

It was just a big hot mess.

_Hey, I know it's been awhile since we last spoke but I've been busy. You've been on my mind though-_

She quickly erased what she had written and blushed for the third time that week.

She didn't want to come across as a creepy stalker woman.

Even if she _was _being pretty creepy.

Whatever, she's still hot.

_Hey, Brittany. It's Santana from the milk isle. Learn to make toast yet?_

That's more like it! Sarcastic yet normal. She still fucking had it after all this time.

She clicked send and glanced back up at her-

"Quinn?" She called out cautiously, finding the blonde missing.

How did she not even notice her leave the room? Brittany really did make her more out of it than two six-packs of beer.

She inwardly sighed happily.

That was a great night.

Back to the matter at hand, though!

"Fabray?" She tried once again, a little louder. "I swear to god, I'll kick your ass if you're trying to scare me."

She was about to get up from her comfortable seat when she heard a loud snore coming from the direction of the dining room table, her head twisting slightly to be met with the sight of Quinn slouched over and face mashed up against the table's surface, mouth hanging open.

Santana was pretty sure there was nothing in her house that was at least somewhat sanitary anymore.

And she was clearly right about Quinn having one too many. But she'd deal with that later.

Because right now there was a buzzing in her lap and it was getting her excited.

And it wasn't even _that _kind of buzzing!

She squinted at her phone's screen and her heart lurched at the sight before her.

**One New Message: Brittany (8:34 P.M.)**

_Hi! I was starting to think I scared you off. Sadly I have not mastered the art of the bread we call toast. It's a hard knock life for me._

Santana chuckled out loud, charmed by this bubbly woman she had met only a week or so prior. She realized that when she so much as thought about this semi-stranger, the goofy grin never left her face.

**To Brittany (8:37 P.M.): **_It's okay, but is it true? _

**From Brittany (8:46 P.M.): **_Did I miss something or am I just going bonkers?_

**To Brittany (8:47 P.M.):** _You can tell the truth, Brittany. Do you get kicked instead of kisses? If that's the case, we can get you help. Life alert is what you need._

**From Brittany (8:50 P.M.): **_You so get me. Aha:P Is it weird if I say I've missed you? We should get together sometime soon._

Santana gulped heavily and tried to squash the feeling of hope that was beginning to grow in her chest. She has just met the girl, and she wasn't even sure if she was gay. Why get her hopes up for something that might not even have the chance to start?

Her thoughts were interrupted by another buzzing in her hand.

**From Brittany (8:59 P.M.): **_I'm sorry, that was way too forward. You don't have to say yes to that. _

What? No! That was the last thing she wanted to do, she wanted in with this girl!

She wanted to get it in with Brittany!

….._Wanky. _

**To Brittany (9:01 P.M.): **_No, no! I'm definitely down for a good cup of coffee. I know this amazing place, I'd be glad to take you there. Free tomorrow?_

**From Brittany (9:05 P.M.): **_For you, always. It'll be totally nice to get out of the house. I'll have to make some calls though and get back to you on what time. _

This made the brunette stop for a moment. She hardly knew anything about Brittany, but she couldn't forget everything that she _did _know. That included the mysterious phone calls and tight schedules that had plagued the blonde every moment they had been together.

Okay, so they were really only together for a total of half an hour in all the time they knew each other, but it was basically slow motion for Santana.

Baywatch had nothing on Brittany and her, bitches.

Still, she couldn't help but be curious as to why Brittany seemed to pressed for time. And who was it she lived with? Her heart sunk significantly at the idea that Brittany did, in fact, have a boyfriend. She had never asked straight up, which would be kinda fucking weird honestly since they had just met, but maybe Brittany could be this touchy feely with everyone.

No. She refused to believe it.

Santana Lopez knew in that very second that she was going to win this beautiful English woman, with everything that she had.

**To Brittany (9:14 P.M.): **Sounds like a date!

And a date is what she so badly fucking wished it would be.

**A/N: Alright guys, there you have it! KISG will be updated soon as well! Again, sorry for the shorter updates but I'd rather give you guys something rather than make you wait for like, ever. Haha ;D**

**Review, tell me if you like? Don't? Comments? Concerns?**

**Too many questions, I know. **


End file.
